vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
147425-morning-coffee-1123-community-events-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Well... I didn't completely miss it but about all I managed to do was listen to the always awesome QSR shows put on by DJ Malak, Mother(?) and did I hear Wind? Unfortunately towards the end of the day I was getting distracted by other things like RL errands. Most of the weekend was spent trying to adjust to the New World Order: Grind Forest! Grind! It helps to have goals and in this case I'm trying to kit out a couple 50's and both still need more AMP and Ability tier unlocks. Did manage to get Bri (my Medic) attuned to GA (#4) and Elsa (my Esper) is not too far behind. Bri's DPS set is fully runed, Elsa's is half runed. I have enough superb major foci that I can easily fill out the rest of Elsa's gear and probably enough to kit out their off-specs. Just need to grind out some more plat to fix those slots. And I need X-89 kills on both to get their gearscores up (seems to be a thing for PUG raids these days). Last night was our progression night. Since we're approaching a major US holiday schedules are getting a bit funky. Apparently a few key people weren't available on Friday so they didn't quite get Ohmna down (I heard she was at 0.9%). Two of our primary tanks weren't available so I got to play off-off tank. Got her in one :lol:. Back to DPS for DS minis which went pretty clean then on to System Daemons! Spoiler: No kill. However, getting to the 2nd pillar phase is getting really clean. Just need to clean up that Disconnect. | |} ---- ---- Well, for this weekend I did. The Department is basically just you, me and like two others who log in once a week. Since it's the holidays, my game time is seriously truncated to the point where I can't do much recruiting. When you said you were looking for a more active guild, I just figured it wasn't worth keeping alive any more. Which isn't to say I'm shutting it down or anything. I just got tired of having so many people make promises about helping with leadership roles and then leaving the minute they turned 50, it's a little discouraging. Five times since F2P I had people volunteer to help lead the guild in my off-time, only to have them bolt the minute I wasn't looking. I mean, no hard feelings, I am *thrilled* that people are finding other guilds and making other friends ... but there is no reason to keep playing in a vacuum when I can go back to my original crew and play with folks I've been playing with for years. We had a nice little run. Made a lot of friends and got them acclimatized to WildStar. It's a win, no matter how I look at it. If you wanna chat about it at length, drop me a line. | |} ---- ---- Always taking suggestions for topics. i don't make ALL the coffee threads, but one thing I always try and do is have a conversation starter. Try to keep it general enough that everyone can participate, regardless of level and skill - though the occasional "let's talk about raids/runes/PVP" topics are always entertaining. | |} ---- ---- It was good to be heard. Gonna talk over the plans for the Department with anyone who is left and just re-dedicate myself to the Exiles. I had too much fun playing with everyone and realized that playing in a vacuum was making me cranky. :lol: | |} ---- I'm curious how this works, maybe I can whip together a mini-game out of it :) | |} ---- Oh, it's not a REAL volleyball game, it's just an RP party on the beach at the volleyball courts. I wish it was a real mini-game that could be played cross-faction. GO GO KATIA SKILLZ!!!! | |} ---- Oh that's a right challenge indeed. Unlike housing, there's very little coders can do to affect the open world. And as we all know housing is still faction locked (gives CRB the Stink Eye™). Might be able to do something with engineer bots (VolleyBot!). Alternatively could do something with the line drawing tools but that would involve having to pass data in /say 'cause there's no cross faction channels (ayup, another Stink Eye™) | |} ---- ---- Yeah, that's /say channel. Doable, but funky. | |} ----